Sin Esperanza
by La venus Negra
Summary: La vida es un torrente de pasiones y desiluciones, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando todo se mezcla dejandonos sin esperanza, sin fé, sin amor? H/Hr


¡Hola!

_Esto _es parte de un desafió impuesto en LPDF. La verdad no me gusta mucho participar, pero la propuesta es muy interesante y deja atrás los esquemas que he explorado.

La propuesta va más o menos así: Los padres de Hermione han muerto y ella intenta quitarse la vida.

**SIN ESPERANZA**

La tormenta no cesaba y los rayos se hacían escuchar cada vez más fuerte. Los árboles se movían de un lado para otro con violencia. Cada relámpago daba paso a estruendos más poderosos. Una vez más la naturaleza demostraba la insignificancia del hombre ante su poder.

Pero en la habitación donde ella se encontraba la tormenta era llovizna a comparación del torrente de tristeza que sus ojos reflejaban. Sus lágrimas brotaban a chorros. Ya no sollozaba, solo veía la nada en espera de su trágico final. Sus ojos tan rojos como el atardecer en una playa y tan malgastados por las lágrimas derramadas.

Una amarga sonrisa atravesó su semblante haciendo que pareciese más una mueca y dejando atrás aquellas hermosura que se colaba por sus labios en tiempos de felicidad que parecían ahora extintos para siempre. Recordaba como si fuese ayer cuando su padre la tomaba de la mano para guiarla en el camino al colegio, cuando le contaba historias antes de irse a la cama y una infinidad de gestos que él tenía para con ella que solo demostraban el amor que le profesaba.

Sus mejillas estaban bañadas en lágrimas y su madre ya no estaría jamás para secarlas y asegurarle que todo estaba bien. Recordaba como corría en las noches de tormenta hacia la habitación de sus progenitores al tiempo que ellos le hacían espacio entre sus cuerpos. Esos días no volverían nunca más.

Ella había sobrevivido al Señor Tenebroso, al amor no correspondido, a las injusticias de la vida, pero no podía sobrevivir ante la certeza de no ver ya a sus padres. Hacía un día que habían muerto y unas horas que los había enterrado. Hacía un día de dolor, de la fe perdida, de sueños rotos. De su muerte en vida.

Poco a poco su vista se fue nublando. Pidió perdón al cielo, a Dios o a quien fuese que la juzgara. Ya no había marcha atrás. No había miedo, ni esperanza. Sola la certeza del castigo eterno. Vio sus manos. Las que un día tomaron con amor sus padres para guiarla por el camino justo. Las que fueron acariciadas por un amante prohibido. Las que escribieron la más perfecta de las caligrafías. Ahora estaban manchadas por la sangre que brotaba de sus venas. Las que ella había cortado con la daga que estaba a sus pies. Y entonces lo tuvo claro. Todo se reducía a esto. A la nada.

¡Cobarde! Sí, eso es lo que era. No podía afrontar una vida sin sus padres, sin su amor prohibido, sin esperanzas. Un estruendo se escucho afuera de la habitación. Una voz que la llamaba. Llamados que nunca respondió. La puerta fue derribada y su mirada choco con un mar verde. Era él.

– Hermione…

La voz sonó apagada, con miedo, con reproche. La figura se arrodillo frente a ella. Ya casi no lo distinguía. La muerte estaba cerca.

– Hermione, amor ¿Qué has hecho?

Una frase, una palabra. Una esperanza que venía ya demasiado tarde. Espero una eternidad por escuchar ese _amor _y la tuvo antes de su muerte. Su voz sonó destrozada.

– Harry… perdóname… perdóname…

Más lágrimas fueron derramadas. El fin estaba cerca. Ambos lo sabían. Él intento tomarla en brazos más ella rogó que la dejara.

– Escúchame… toda mi vida soñé con que me llamaras _amor _dame la dicha de ser feliz por ello, aunque sea ya tarde, aunque no haya un mañana…

Del mar esmeralda salieron dos lágrimas. Nada a comparación de las derramadas por ella. Y entonces la vio y la tomo.

– Gracias por darme felicidad en los últimos momentos… _te amo…_

Cuando hubo dicho las últimas palabras sus ojos se cerraron para siempre. Una sonrisa sincera adornaba sus labios. Ella ya no existía en este mundo. El dolor que sintió fue intenso, desesperado.

Vio el arma que estaba en sus manos. Ya no había miedo. Eran los dos. Solo ellos. Se inclino para rozar los labios inertes. Y la daga atravesó su corazón. Miles de imágenes vinieron a su mente. Momentos de dicha y felicidad. Y ella protagonizaba todos. El dolor desapareció. El aire se volvió pesado. Y su ultimo aliento la confesión más grande de su ser.

_- Yo también te amo…_

Cualquier ser humano podría pensar que él no llego a tiempo, que no salvo su vida. Pero estaría equivocado. La salvo. La amo. La siguió. Estarían juntos por siempre. La muerte ya no era obstáculo alguno. La fe ya no existía. La esperanza había muerto. La paz era una utopía. El futuro era el tormento de sus almas. Y lo más extraordinario es que todo lo afrontarían juntos. Como siempre fue. Solo Harry con Hermione.

Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Supongo que ya están hastiados de mis estupideces, el consuelo que les dejo es que existe la tolerancia.

Saludos,

**Jane**


End file.
